Some vehicle antennas are installed by a dealer after production and prior to delivering the vehicle to a customer. These antennas include antenna masts that couple to an antenna receiver of the vehicle. The antenna mast is typically loose shipped with the vehicle. A removable shipping cap is placed on the loose shipped antenna mast to protect antenna threads that couple to the receiver.
In some cases, the dealer can forget to install the antenna mast before delivering the vehicle to the customer. In other cases, the assembly plant does not include the antenna mast with the vehicle as received at the dealership, therefore the dealer does not install the antenna mast.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for detecting the installation of the antenna mast. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for detecting whether the installation of the antenna mast was correct. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.